Deseando cosas imposibles
by Hime Phantomhive
Summary: Es momento de despedirse, Al ha aprendido rentanjutsu y continuara su viaje, Mei no le dice cuanto lo extrañará. ¿Los sentimientos pueden cambiar con el tiempo o realmente los deseos del alma se hacen realidad? Quizá solo debe dejar fluir a la vida.
1. Adios

Hola, hola, pues aquí estamos, es mi primer fanfic así que espero no haber metido la pata demasiado.

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal alchemist me pertenece (aunque me gustaría mucho un Mustang de verdad), son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa**, yo escribo esto por gusto y sin ningún fin de lucro.

Dedicatoria: Este pequeño fic (espero que de verdad no crezca demasiado) es especialmente para mi Taicho, por sugerir que comenzara con esta historia y darle cuerda a mis ideas, para Eri por ser gran amiga y comenzar a ver anime, para Nee-san por aguantarme diario y para mis amorcitos Fai (gracias por el reloj) y Axel .

Ahora sin más, les dejo la historia.

* * *

_**1.-Adios**_

Xing es un país enorme, llegar no es complicado, sin embargo llegar es un desafío, pues hay que atravesar el desierto oriental. Pero estar aquí es gratificante, hay distintos paisajes, todos hermosos y agradables., colinas, ríos, todo habitado por animales y plantas que nunca había visto, parece tan mágico.

Nii-san, algún día debes visitar este país.

Por ahora Ling me acepto como invitado en su palacio, hoy mismo le pediré ayuda para encontrar a Mei y así aprender Rentanjutsu, después seguiré con este viaje por el mundo como Papá, aprendiendo y enseñando ¿Qué me cuentas tú? ¿Winry ha terminado de reparar tu auto-mail? ¿Cómo está la abuela Pinako? Te extraño Nii-san, me gustaba viajar contigo, me pregunto quién te sacará de problemas ahora que viajamos separados.

Cuídate Nii-san, nos veremos pronto.

Alphonse.

* * *

Hacia frio cuando despertó, sonrió feliz por ello y se puso la ropa de trabajo, gracias a las lluvias de ese año tendrían la mejor cosecha de arroz de su vida y también del país, así que con su mejor disposición dio la bienvenida a la temporada.

-Xiao-mei…es hora de trabajar.

La pequeña panda despertó perezosamente y comenzó a limpiar la habitación (N.A. : Recordemos que son el clan menos influyente por su posición económica) mientras la niña alistaba las herramientas de trabajo y preparaba la comida para todo el día, haciendo lo posible por no despertar a sus padres.

Salieron de casa muy temprano, aun estaba oscuro cuando llegaron al primer sitio de trabajo y comenzaron, Mei cortaba (el proceso en realidad se llama segar) las espigas y Xiao-mai las juntaba para llevarlas a casa…y así pasaron horas hasta que el sol daba plenamente sobre el rostro de ambas teniendo que permanecer con la vista agachada para continuar.

Mai estaba realmente fascinada con su agotadora labor entonando alguna canción de niños típica del país, de pronto se encontró con algo que no era precisamente espigas de arroz si no…

-¿Eh? Etto, lo siento señor estamos trabajando así que debo pedirle que por favo… ¿Qué?

-Hola, Mei ¿Interrumpo? Creo que entonces…. ¿Mei? ¿Mei?

Al. no tenía idea de que hacer, la pequeña parecía haberse desmayado y su mascota estaba histérica, lo cual no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Mmm? Xiao-mei… ¿Qué paso?

-Mai ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?

-¡Alphonse-sama! ¿Cómo?. . .

-Cálmate, siento haberte asustado, por eso te desmayaste, aunque también creo que está relacionado con que debes llevar todo el día sin probar alimentos o agua ¿Verdad?

-Etto, pronto seria la hora del almuerzo, entonces Xiao-mai y yo comeríamos lo que prepare en casa.

-¿Traías comida?

-Sí, sería tonto ir a cosechar sin llevar comida o agua ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Cierto… ¿Qué? No, por nada en particular- intentando esconder algo y disimular- entonces creo que deberías desayunar.

-Alphonse-sama ¿Qué es eso?... ¡Oh!-El sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pues Al. Había asado pescado para ella.- Gracias, no, no era necesario ¿No va a desayunar también Alphonse-sama?

-No, gracias. Ling no me dejo salir hasta que hube desayunado con él, dijo que sería un día muy pesado y me ha obligado a comer ¿Puedo ayudarte después?

-¿Cómo? ¿A cosechar? ¿Cómo cree?

-Es un intercambio equivalente, vine aquí a pedirte un favor, a cambio te ayudare en todo lo que pueda y si hay algo que pueda mostrarte, lo hare.

-¿Un favor? Cualquier cosa Alphonse-sama.

* * *

Desde ese día a la fecha, han pasado un par de años, yo he aprendido la alquimia de Amestris a cambio de mostrarle a Alphonse-sama el rentajutsu de Xing, además intercambiamos nuevas técnicas de combate y algo de cocina (¡No sabía que el supiera cocinar!). Compartimos muchos momentos, pero no habría suficiente espacio donde plasmarlos, sin embargo se que este día quedara grabado en mi memoria tanto como esos, hoy Alphonse-sama se marcha de Xing, recorrerá el mundo como su padre y su hermano, y yo…yo me quedo, no me ha pedido que le acompañe, ni si quiera le ha pasado por la mente.

Todo este tiempo traté de mantener mis emociones a raya, pero he visto que mientras estaban ocultas crecían y crecían, como las raíces de un árbol que se extienden por debajo aunque solo veas en la superficie un pequeño retoño. Alphonse-sama, me pregunto quien llegará a ser la persona especial en tu vida, por la que harías lo mismo que tu hermano ha hecho por Winry-san.

Estas ahora en el umbral de mi puerta, con las maletas en tus manos y una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro, agradeciéndome por todo y asegurando que nos escribirás pronto, a todos. Das media vuelta, tu mano sigue despidiéndose y sé que también sigues sonriendo, pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, las lágrimas brotan cuando comienzas a caminar. Me dejas atrás Alphonse-sama, triste y lastimada por mí misma, aunque debería estar contenta, porque estás viviendo tu sueño, porque estas siendo feliz…

-Buena suerte Alphonse-sama, que tengas muchos días felices.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Dudas? ¿Jitomatasos? Por favor, dejen reviews!_

_Pronto subiré el segundo capítulo._


	2. Comienzo

Hola, hola. Aqui estoy, actualizando para ver que pasa con todos...

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal alchemist me pertenece (aunque por Mustang haría una transmutación humana), son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa**, yo escribo esto por gusto (tal vez también por tener tiempo libre) y sin ningún fin de lucro.

Dedicatoria: Para mi Taicho y Eri por todo, para Nee-san por aguantarme diario y para mis amorcitos Fai y Axel.

Ahora, les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

2.-Comienzo

El golpeteo de alguien llamando a la puerta logra sacarme de ese sueño, rápidamente seco mi rostro, otra vez Alphonse-sama está en mi mente y lloro por él, esa despedida alegre ha sido el día más triste de mi vida…El llamado a la puerta me regresa a la realidad de nuevo, es demasiado temprano, incluso para mi ¿Quién podrá ser? Finalmente abro la puerta y mi sorpresa es enorme…

-Ran-fan…-El ambiente se torna tenso, no olvido que fue ella quien le dio la piedra filosofal a Ling Yao.

-Mei Chang…

-¿A qué has venido?

-Princesa Mai Chang, mi joven maestro, el príncipe heredero Ling Yao pide su consentimiento para visitarla esta tarde…

-¿Qué quiere ahora? Apenas lo he visto ayer y acabó el solo con la mitad de la despensa de la semana.

-Respecto a eso, mi joven maestro necesita discutir con usted algunos aspectos sociales.

-¿Aspectos sociales?

-Princesa, esta semana cumple dieciséis años, no es necesario recordarle que según las costumbres de Xing, toda la familia real tiene un fiesta de presentación en sociedad cuando alcanza la edad….

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Me encantaría saber dónde está mi mente como para olvidarme de ese día y ese evento, bueno en realidad se donde está, o al menos con quien, pero mejor no hablar de eso.

-Claro, dile al príncipe que le concedo visitarme esta tarde a la hora de la comida

-Está bien, ahora, con su permiso, me retiro.

Cerré la puerta lo más calmada que pude y corrí a mi habitación, Xiao-mei seguía dormida, me mire al espejo, era cierto, había crecido en este tiempo, no soy como la niña que salió de aquí buscando la piedra filosofal, mi estatura aumento, mi cuerpo cambio, mi voz ya no es igual, incluso no me siento la misma, pero no me sentía la misma desde que regresé…

-Mei ¿Quién era?-La voz suave de oka-san me distrae de esos pensamientos.

-Ran Fan, vino a decirnos que el príncipe vendrá esta tarde a comer.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Ahora cual es la razón?

-Es…sobre mi presentación en la sociedad noble, oka-san.

-¡Oh! Hija, pensé que…Creo que sería buena idea comenzar a poner orden en casa, no queremos que el joven heredero piense que nos gusta vivir mal.-Y comenzó a limpiar la casa, Xiao-mei despertó con el ruido y después imito a oka-san.

Cerca del medio día todos almorzamos en la cocina para no ensuciar nada, luego nos arreglamos con las mejores ropas. La caravana de Ling Yao apareció puntual por el sendero que lleva a nuestra casa, Ran Fan se adelanto a anunciarlo y después de unos minutos finalmente entró.

-Hola señores Chang, gracias por recibirme, hola Mei.- Me saludo con tanta confianza, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

-Hola, joven heredero.

-Oh! Por favor, sabes que no me gustan tantas formalidades, siendo ambos príncipes, porque no me llamas Ling.

-Joven heredero, el viaje debió ser extenuante ¿Desea beber un poco de te?

-¿Cómo? ¡Oh, es cierto! Señora Chan, mi familia le presenta sus respetos- Comenzaron a entrar cientos de criados cada uno con cosas distintas en las manos y repitiendo la misma frase.

"Señora, la familia Yao muestra sus respetos a la casa Chang entregándole….(esto era lo único que variaba) como símbolo de aprecio y amistad".

Casi nos desmayamos todos, traía desde simples especias, vajillas, luego telas, minerales, joyas, y..

-¿Estás loco?- Por fortuna estábamos más o menos solos (Ran Fan nos daba espacio).- ¡Un elefante! ¿Para qué piensas que queremos un elefante? ¿Y los camellos? ¿Y todas esas cosas?

-¿No te han gustado?

-¿Gustarme? El problema aquí es donde van a vivir y de que, si no lo has notado Ling Yao, la casa Chang es pequeña.

-Bueno, lo elefantes son un medio de transporte, lo mismo los camellos, siempre quise tener uno cuando era niño asi que para que no sufras lo mismo que yo, te regalo uno. Y respecto a tu posición, eso se solucionara pronto, cuando me convierta en rey tu estarás dentro de mi administración.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, jamás vamos a dejar que nos mantengas.

-No voy a mantenerlos, tu familia tendrá un cargo, serán responsables de regular la producción agrícola de Xing, controlaran lo que se siembra y como se trata a los campesinos.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué nosotros?

-Te conozco, eres una persona que fue capaz de sacrificar sus intereses por ayudar a una mujer que no conocía, por salvar a un país donde trataron de eliminarte y demás te mintieron. Dicen que nosotros somos el reflejo de nuestra casa, entonces, la casa más noble es la única que me guiara para cuidar bien de nuestros campesinos y protegerlos ¿Mei Chang, aceptas ayudarme a ser un buen rey?

-¡Joven amo! Es momento de tomar los alimentos.

Ran Fan intervino en un buen momento. Esa tarde comimos con él, mi mente era un mar de ideas, de aceptar, el prestigio de nuestro clan crecería pues podríamos participar en los negocios importantes, de no hacerlo seguiríamos igual, pero lo que me importaba era lo que había dicho, nosotros sabíamos mejor que nadie del abuso hacia los campesinos, la prueba era que nos compraban las cosas a precios exageradamente ridículos, muy por debajo de lo que costaba producirlas.

-El asunto que me trajo aquí, señores- intervino de nuevo Ling- Es para comunicarles que está todo preparado para la señorita Mei, la semana que viene será presentada a todos los nobles y ya hemos agendado todos los eventos, el primer día una cena en el palacio, el segundo, que para ella será fácil, un torneo de arco y flecha, un evento de cacería el tercero….

-¿Cacería? ¿Se refiere a animales inocentes muriendo por egoísmo y además siendo presumidos como trofeos o arrojados a la basura de no ser grandes? - Definitivamente, si se saldría con la suya organizando esa semana de presentación, por lo menos me aseguraría de que fueran cosas que a mí me agradaran.

-Mei, no pensé que vieras la caza de esa forma, Ran Fan, quita ese evento de la agenda. Haber, entonces, tendremos que cambiar los planes….Supongo que podemos hacer un paseo por el rio Sieng para el tercer dia, el cuarto…

-Joven príncipe, esos eventos solo suelen durar tres días.

-Lo sé señora Chang, pero pensé que como Mei es hija única, podríamos hacer un evento más largo, claro que después podremos hacer uno para Xiao-mei.

Las risas estallaron, incluso Xiao-mei rio, al final, movimos los planes de Ling y acordamos una cena para el primer día, el recorrido por el rio Sieng el segundo día, para el tercero un baile de disfraces, la competencia de arco para el cuarto, pero no teníamos ni idea de cómo concluir.

-Joven maestro, si me permite sugerirle, podríamos dejar que la princesa muestre sus habilidades con las armas de combate para el último evento.

-Buena idea Ran Fan ¿Tu qué piensas Mei?

Acepté, con la mayoría de esos eventos podría mostrar las habilidades de la casa Chang, y así ganarme el respeto de los nobles. Terminamos de comer y Ling se despidió de todos, dejándome al final, como solo lo hace cuando tiene algo privado que decirme.

-Bien Mei, ahora te dejo el resto a ti, trata de cambiar un poco esa cara, no servirá de nada el esfuerzo de todos si tus ojos reflejan tanta tristeza, te digo esto como el amigo que me gustaría que me dejaras ser, no dejes que nada se lleve tu alegría y sigue tu camino, si no perderás cosas que no ves que tienes, ya han pasado tres años desde que se fue y sus cartas son muy claras, no busca el amor, así que no te desperdicies y vive en calma disfrutando día a día, si no, temo que

Scar-san no estará precisamente contento cuando venga a visitarnos.

Terminé ese día como lo comencé, llorando por Alphonse-sama, me sentía molesta conmigo, era patético llorar tanto tiempo por una persona, él no buscaba enamorarse de nadie, solo recorrer el mundo y verlo todo, así que yo estaba de mas y sin ser notada.

Esa noche me hice una promesa, si volvía a verlo, le diría lo que sentía por él, pero de igual forma continuaría con mi camino hasta que eso pasara, dejando la puerta abierta para las cosas que vinieran. Fue extraño, pero no soñé con él y de algún modo me sentí mejor.

* * *

Bueno, espero que no se estén aburriendo, como lo ven?

Mai ha crecido mucho, será su semana de presentación y pues por lo tanto ya está en edad de casarse, jejeje, tengo sorpresas para ustedes, muchas visitas inesperadas y anuncios todavía más inesperados. El próximo capítulo entra un personaje propio, y las cosas se tornan confusas para algunos.

**FULLGIRL13 **Gracias por dejar review, claro que seguiré con la historia, espero actualizar más seguido y continuar dentro de las historias de tu preferencia y el extraño desconocido que no es Fai, gracias tambien, Te amo, ejem ejem, trataré de que los capitulos sean más largos (mi temor es que sean demaciado largos -en Word mide tres paginas-)


	3. Travesía

_Hola hola, ya de nuevo, con un capitulo interesante, aquí entra un personaje propio (dedicado a un amigo que intento plasmar, para agradecerle todo lo que hace por las personas sin darse cuenta)._

_**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal alchemist me pertenece (pero eso no hace que deje de amar a Mustang), son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa**, yo escribo esto por gusto y sin ningún fin de lucro._

_**Dedicatoria:** Especialmente para mi Taicho, para Eri por ser gran amiga, para Nee-san por aguantarme diario y para mis amorcitos Fai y Axel._

_Ahora, disfrútenlo y please, comenten._

* * *

**03.-Travesía**

* * *

Tuve insomnio gran parte de la noche, justo cuando cerré los ojos el sol comenzaba a colorear el horizonte, pero por ser ese dia me dejaron dormir hasta tarde. Oka-san toco a mi puerta, así comenzó mi gran día, la bañera estaba lista con las esencias relajantes y una agradable temperatura para ducharme junto a Xiao-mei. Cuando terminé estaba preparada la ropa hecha con algunas telas que nos regaló Ling, los adornos para el peinado -Oka-san me convenció de llevar coletas para lucir mi cabello largo-.

-Mei, primero te traeré algo de comer para que no se ensucie el kimono, luego te peinaremos y así podrás ir con el Joven heredero al evento.

-¿No vendrán ustedes?

-Temo que no, tu padre ha vuelto a lesionarse la rodilla, no puede desplazarse, y esas personas solo lo verían como debilidad y algo de lo cual reírse, así que confiamos en que tu y el Joven heredero lo harán lo mejor posible.

¿Cómo sobreviviría a eso sin mis padres? Confiaba en que me guiarían o por lo menos me darían apoyo moral, traté de no dejarme llevar por el pánico, después de todo, no estaría sola esa noche y debía preocuparme tanto por disfrutarlo como por hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Comenzó a caer la tarde, y con ello la sesión de maquillaje y peinados que no sabía que Oka-san podía hacer, terminamos un par de horas después y cuando Ling llegó comenzó a hacer sus cumplidos a mi aspecto, las coletas que dejaban caer mi cabello ondulado, los colores en mis párpados y labios, el kimono azul pálido con bordados lilas y vivos plateados.

-Señores Chang, les aseguro que cuidaré de Mei y le ayudaré a causar la mejor impresión, ahora con su permiso, es momento de retirarnos al palacio.

-Xiao-mei también vendrá ¿Hay algún inconveniente con ello?

-En absoluto, partamos entonces.

Me sorprendió encontrar un carruaje tirado por caballos con Ran Fan como conductora, ¿Era simple fijación mía o esos dos estaban siempre juntos? En fin, llegamos al palacio y ling me ofreció el brazo para entrar.

-Te ves muy bien Mai, me alegra que lo lograras, a pesar de eso, te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para que sonrías aun más.

-¿De qué se trat…

No podía creerlo, en el recibidor, hablando alegremente, estaban todos mis amigos y conocidos de Amestris, o la mayoría, corrí hacia ellos con Xiao-mei sin importarme que esa no fuera la actitud de una princesa.

-Scar-sama, Yoki-san, Edward-sama, Winry-sama, Hawkeye-sama, Mustang-sama ¿Cómo es que están aquí?

-En realidad no lo sé Mai, recuerdo que anoche el cristal de la cocina se rompió luego una niebla espesa lo cubrió todo y cuando desperté, Winry y yo estábamos en casa de Ling esta mañana, pero es bueno verte, mira cómo has crecido.

Me pregunté si ese método también lo aplicarían con el coronel y Scar-sama, pero igual me alegraba verlos a todos. Pasamos al comedor donde nos esperaba una mesa de talvez doscientas sillas, con casi todas ocupadas, solo quedaban las exactas para mis amigos y claro la de Ling y mía al lado de él.

-Señores es para mí un honor presentarles a la señorita Mai, del clan Chang, princesa de Xing y su panda Xiao-mei.- Dimos una reverencia acompañada de una radiante sonrisa, yo me sentí emocionada y feliz.,

-Señores, es un honor conocerlos, espero que tengamos una agradable velada y en los próximos días las mejores oportunidades para tratarnos a fondo.

Se pusieron de pie y uno a uno fueron dando sus nombres, presentándose y halagando mí aspecto esa noche, era un buen comienzo, ahora solo quedaba esperar sus preguntas y conversaciones durante la cena.

-¿Son amigos que conoció durante su viaje a Amestris?- El primero en hablarme fue un hombre de aspecto joven, su apellido era Kung.

-Sí, Son el alquimista de acero Edward Elric y su novia- Pude ver que con esa palabra ambos se sonrojaron demasiado y en el caso de Edward-sama discretamente se atragantó con su bebida-, El coronel Roy Mustang y su teniente y mis amigos más cercanos….

-Veo que trabó amistades interesantes en Amestris, princesa, un militar que será el próximo Fürer y un alquimista famoso, es usted una persona que sabe con quienes relacionarse pesar de su edad, no me mal interprete por favor, es solo que uno pensaría que los jóvenes son inexpertos y volubles, pero el joven príncipe y usted son la excepción a la regla, de verdad me siento honrado de conocerla, des afortunadamente no podré participar en los próximos eventos y tratarla más, estoy seguro de que es una excelente persona, le diré a mi hijo que asista a los eventos por mi- ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de su hijo? ni siquiera me dejó hablarle de Scar-sama.

-Será un honor.

Esa velada transcurrió con calma, sentía que todos me vigilaban discretamente, observando desde mi apariencia hasta mis modales, sin embargo no di nada de qué hablar mal, y cuando finalizo despedí a cada invitado amablemente, invitándolos a los distintos eventos planeados para ellos.

-Finalmente solos, ahora cuéntenme como han estado todos, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos aquí ¿Planean quedarse toda la semana?

-Claro, es bueno tener unas vacaciones con todo el trabajo que hay en el cuartel.

-Coronel, el papeleo siempre lo hacen Havoc y los demás, ellos deberían tener vacaciones.

-Cuidar de ellos también es extenuante teniente, además siempre podré venir a visitar a la persona que salvo a mi querida teniente de morir.

-Oh! no hay nada que agradecer, de verdad, la finalidad del rentanjutsu es esa.

Ellos se quedarían en casa de Ling, y los estaría viendo toda la semana, eso me hizo sentir muy bien. Cuando regresé a casa y les conté a mis padres todo lo que pasó en la sena, vi que se sentían más felices que yo, justo antes de dormir entendí que se sentían así porque yo estaba siendo alegre de nuevo, porque me veían sonreír como no lo hacía desde un par de años, con esa satisfacción dejé que el sueño nublara mis sentidos.

El canto de un ruiseñor me despertó, y comenzé a preparar todo para ese día, un recorrido por el río Sieng para ver el ocaso, cuando las flores de loto le dan un color hermoso al agua que lleva los rayos del sol, me sentí emocionada, pero no sabía como daríamos el recorrido, el río no era muy ancho así que tendríamos que dividirnos en pequeños botes ¿No?

Cuando Ling llegó a mi casa, me comunicó que el recorrido seria en un par de botes, pues no todas las familias asistirán a todos los eventos. Entonces a mi me tocaría navegar con el hijo del señor Kung, y claro, con Winry y Hawkeye-sama, mientras que los demás irían en otros dos botes.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fai Kung y es un honor conocerla princesa.

Se trataba de un muchacho alto, de complexión delgada, su voz era amable al igual que la mirada que regalaban esos ojos que parecían no decidirse entre verde y gris, el cabello rubio en pequeños chinos le daba un aire infantil a juego con sus movimientos lentos. Extendió una mano para ayudarme a subir al bote.

-El honor es mio Fai-sama.

-Mi padre me habló de usted, lamento si ha sido descortés princesa, el no está acostumbrado a asistir a los eventos sociales.

-No ha sido descortés en absoluto, al contrario, hemos tenido una conversación interesante, aunque fue breve.

-El es una persona de pocas palabras, normalmente solo dice lo que opina y guarda silencio.

-Eso me parece algo bueno, no adula a los demás, por lo tanto no cae en la hipocresía y es observador, lo cual puede mostrar que es reflexivo.

-Usted tiene un habilidad para conocer a las personas, princesa, pareciera que ha sido amiga de la familia por años. Tiene razón, es algo que tenemos en común, nos desagrada la hipocresía y nos gusta meditar, pero aquí es donde somos diferentes, a él le parce más cómodo cerrar los ojos para pensar, ya prefiero contemplar las cosas, a veces me pierdo mirando la luna, otras, viendo el atardecer, como ahora. Me gusta mucho como el sol colorea el cielo de dorado y oscuro, combina perfectamente los tonos rosados y purpúreos con los azules, además el agua brilla dulcemente al sentir sus caricias mientras las flores la adornan con el rosado y blanco…

-Es tan hermoso…- Escuchar a Fai-sama me resultaba agradable, parecía estar en perfecta armonía con la vida, era como contemplar un lago profundo y cristalino de aguas tranquilas.

-Espero no estarla aburriendo princesa.

-En absoluto, disfruto de la conversación, actualmente las personas no hablan de la naturaleza, pasan absorbidas por sus rutinas de vida que ya no la notan, me alegra encontrar a alguien que si pone cuidado en ello.- En esa conversación el tiempo se fugo deprisa, llegamos a nuestro destino (las cercanías del palacio de Ling) justo cuando la luna comenzaba a brillar en el cielo adornado por estrellas. Pareció que todos disfrutaron el recorrido, o al menos se relajaron, a excepción de Yoki-san que cayó de su bote cuando quería atrapar un pez. Volví a agradecerles a todos por su asistencia y pedía su participación en el baile de disfraces del día siguiente. El último en despedirse de mí fue Fai-sama, quien me aseguró participar en el baile y además me retó a reconocerlo antes de media noche.

Cuando Ling me llevó a casa, mis padres parecían verse aun más contentos que la noche anterior, eso me hizo sonreír más, pero la noche no fue tan perfecta como el día. Mi mente me encerró en esa alegre despedida ¿Por qué siempre que recuerdo a Alphonse-sama termino llorando?

* * *

Dormía plácidamente cuando llamaron a la puerta, el muchacho buscó sobresaltado la llave de la cerradura ¿Quién podía ser tan tarde? Se puso un abrigo antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿El señor Alphonse-sama?

-Si, soy yo ¿Ocurre algo?

-Mi nombre es Aki Katayama, mensajera de la familia Yao, lamento despertarlo en medio de la noche, pero tengo un mensaje importante de parte del joven maestro para usted.

-¿Una carta de Ling?

-Sí señor, quería entregarla antes, pero ha resultado difícil localizarlo, y los asuntos de que trata requieren una respuesta inmediata.

Alphonse tomo el sobre, leyó la carta y se sintió tonto por ser tan descuidado con el calendario, era una invitación a una semana de actividades para festejar el cumpleaños de Mei.

-Mei….Hace mucho que no la veo ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-No puedo responder esa pregunta, lo siento señor., entonces ¿Acepta?

-Yo…

* * *

/

* * *

_¿Qué opinan? A petición de ustedes hice el capítulo más largo, jejeje ¿Alphonse irá a la celebración? ¿Qué pasará entre Fai y Mai?_

_Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, y por favor sigan dejando reviews, ¿Si no como sabré si la historia les está agradando?_

_Hasta la próxima._


	4. Fantasia

Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, no tengo excusas, solo trato de compensarlo, pero no estoy segura de que haya quedado muy bien. Les agradezco sus reviews, todos son leidos y la mayoria contestados.

Ya saben, ninguno de los personajes de Fullmetal alchemist me pertenece, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa**, yo escribo esto por gusto y sin ningún fin de lucro.

Para mi Taicho, por darle cuerda a mis ideas, para Eri por escucharme, para Nee-san por aguantarme diario y especialmente para mis amorcitos Fai y Axel .

* * *

_**04.-Fantasia**_

* * *

La temperatura perfecta, las aves cantando, todos alegres en las calles trabajando, y yo…yo encerrada en una tienda con Winry y la teniente Hawkeye. Aun no puedo creer que llegaran a casa mas temprano que la propia Lan Fan y me sacaran a de casa arrastrando – Hoy tendremos un divertido día de chicas antes del baile Mei- ¿Qué debía entender por divertido? una fanática de las máquinas y una mujer militar seguro que tenían diversiones comunes e interesantes.

Sin embargo, debo admitirlo, pasar todo el día con ellas estaba siendo agradable, me contaron de cómo estaba la situación de Amestris ahora que su Fürer había caído, al parecer en unos meses el coronel Mustang estaría en el cargo que tanto había deseado, Scar-sama estaba reconstruyendo Ishval junto al militar del norte, la General de brigada seguía siendo la misma en apariencia pero algo me decía que se escudaba de las heridas causadas con el golpe de estado. En efecto Wynry y Edward-sama eran novios, pero según la rubia, parecían estancados en la relación, como si ambos quisieran avanzar más pero el miedo de arruinarlo los mantuviera en ese punto.

-¿Y tu Mei-chan que piensas hacer con ese jovencito? ¿Cómo se llama…?

-¿Cómo? Con Fai-sama? Na..nada, solo lo acabo de conocer y nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿Enserio? Porque ese día en el paseo se veían muy bien juntos…

-Pienso que si la señorita Chang dice que solo se llevan bien, no deberías insistir Winry, además, el paseo fue apenas ayer, acaban de conocerse.

-Está bien, pero pienso que para ser la primera vez que se veían, lanzar una apuesta semejante…

_Flash back_

_El atardecer coloreando las aguas del rio, la tranquilidad que se respira en medio de las flores…_

_-Igual, no es como si todas las flores fueran idénticas, si observamos con calma podríamos distinguirlas, ver como por algunos pequeños detalles son distintas._

_-Parece demasiado observador Fai-sama, me pregunto si será igual con las personas._

_-Oh!, por favor, puede decirme solo Fai y te le llamaré simplemente Mei._

_-Si le dijera simplemente Fai ¿Cómo le demostraría mi respeto?_

_-Así, hablándome con confianza, de igual modo yo._

_-¿Entonces que nos distinguiría de los demás Fais y Meis del reino? Xing es muy grande, debe haber cientos de personas que se llamen como nosotros._

_-Pero ninguno como usted o yo, princesa, es lo mismo que con las flores, si somos observadores, no importa que en una habitación haya cien Meis, siempre se podría distinguir a usted de entre todas ellas y por muchas cosas._

_-¿Afirma Fai-sama, que puede distinguirme de entre otras cien personas o tal vez mas?_

_-Lo aseguro, le propongo algo princesa, si mañana en el baile yo la encuentro primero, usted tendrá que llamarme Fai y yo a usted Mei._

_-¿Y si yo lo encuentro primero Fai-sama?_

_-Entonces, nos quedaremos como estamos ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Creo que será divertido Fai-sama, entonces, que tenga suerte._

_-Y que gane el mejor, princesa._

_Fin Flash back_

-No conocemos las tradiciones de Xing, Winry, quizá sea normal.

Y así se nos fue todo el día, hablando de asuntos triviales, en una tienda de ropa, luego de eso nos dirigimos al palacio de Ling para arreglarnos, Winry tuvo una idea de lo más extraña para ayudarme con mi apuesta, y fue así como descubrí el estilo de disfraces de Amestris, algo muy extravagante a mi parecer, pero me sentí cómoda y divertida al pensar que Fai-sama no me reconocería.

* * *

El camino, que normalmente parecía tedioso, pero ahora, viéndolo pasar a una velocidad increíble era un manchón borroso en el que podías imaginar la forma real de lo que por la situación no se puede distinguir.

-Llegamos Alphonse-sama- Era tarde, y todo en el castillo se movía, afinando detalles para Mei.

-Todo parece muy ajetreado ¿Ling podrá recibirnos ahora?

-El joven heredero lo espera desde hace unos minutos en la terraza principal, por cierto, Aki, buen trabajo ahora puedes ir a descansar- Alphonse volteo rápidamente ante esa voz familiar.

-Lan Fan, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? ¿Cómo está todo? Siento haber olvidado estos detalles, cielos, creo que mi hermano me contagio esa actitud.

-Lo importante aquí es su presencia Alphonse, ahora por favor acompáñeme a ver al joven amo, estará muy feliz de verle.

-Claro.

* * *

Teníamos las manos repletas de bolsas y demás cosas que compramos en toda la mañana, tanto que casi al llegar al palacio de Ling me tropecé y todo salió volando.

-Oh! Mei ¿Estás bien?

-Si Winry-chan, pero todo está por todos lados, espero no haber arruinado nada, esto jamás me pasa.

-Quizá sea la emoción ¿Tu qué opinas Riza?

-Pienso que hay que recoger todo esto deprisa, hay que arreglarnos y no queda mucho tiempo ¿Cómo fue que perdimos todo el día en esas tiendas?

-Solo relájense, ambas no están muy acostumbradas a esto ¿verdad? Tienen la misma cara que Edward cuando me acompaña a las tiendas de central.

-Hola señoritas, saludos Princesa, parecen un poco apuradas, permítanme ayudarlas.- Una joven, quizá sirviente de Ling, aproximadamente de la edad de Lan Fan salía del palacio y comenzó a levantar todo lo que había tirado.

-Aki, ¡volviste! Te fuiste sin despedirte.

-Me disculpo por eso Winry-san.

-Está bien, me alegra verte de nuevo ¿Dónde estabas?

-Mi joven amo me encargo una misión secreta, no puedo comentarles nada, pero por otro lado ¿Quieren que les ayude a arreglarse?

-¡Claro! Mei, ella es Aki Katayama, quizá ya la conozcas, nos ha atendido muy bien y es muy atenta, pienso que si estás de acuerdo puede ayudarnos con lo de los disfraces para esta noche.

¿Cómo no iba a estar de acuerdo? Habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo (ya comenzaba a declinar la tarde) y toda la ayuda sería muy agradecida, tenía un extraño presentimiento al respecto.

-Claro Winry-chan.

-Entonces, por favor, primero lleven todo al aposento de la señorita Winry, mientras me encargaré de que esté todo listo para que tomen un relajante baño aromático.

Hicimos caso y entramos al palacio, y esa sensación estaba en aumento, quizá fuera la tensión de mi primer baile de disfraces o la presión del tiempo, pero decidí relajarme, y un rato después, todas entrabamos a las termas para un baño muy relajante. Cuando salimos, Aki tenía todo listo, desde los vestidos hasta el maquillaje y los accesorios de cada disfraz.

* * *

-¡Alphonse! Es un gusto verte, me alegra que hayas asistido, aunque esperaba que Aki te encontrara antes, tu hermano llegó hace unos días, junto con Winry, el coronel Mustang, la teniente, incluso Scar y Yoki están aquí.

-¿Mi hermano y todos? Ling, me da mucho gusto verte, lamento ser tan descuidado, ojalá no sea tarde ¿Dónde está Mei? Espero que no esté molesta conmigo, y con la partida tan presurosa no he podido hacerme de un regalo para ella, no creo que transmutarle algo sea una buena idea, después de todo, ella también sabe alquimia y Rentanjutsu.

-¿No trajiste nada? Sí, me imagino, lo primero que debe importarnos es que esta noche es la fiesta de disfraces, todos los nobles están invitados y ustedes, como amigos de la familia principal y de la festejada, deben lucir bien., por el regalo, quizá sea mejor pensarlo con calma mientras tomas un baño. Lan Fan ¿Puedes pedir que preparen las termas para Alphonse?

-Sí, joven amo. Alphonse-sama, por favor sígame hasta el aposento que ocupara durante su estadía aquí, será el mismo que llegó a ocupar tiempo atrás, con el fin de causarle las menos molestias.

Se dirigieron a unas escaleras que se dividían en dos, luego siguieron por otro pasillo y llegaron a una puerta de roble con adornos en relieve.

-La puerta frente a usted es la de su hermano Edward, la de su lado izquierdo es del coronel Mustang y a su derecha están las habitaciones de Scar y Yoki respectivamente.

-Gracias Lan fan.

-Ahora, me retiro, en unos momentos algún sirviente vendrá para conducirlo a las termas.

Lo dejó solo, indeciso y de algún modo intimidado ¿Cómo se comportaría con Mei cuando la viera? ¿Debía ser cariñoso o mantener alguna distancia para no causarle problemas? Por fortuna, la puerta de la izquierda se abrió, dando paso a Roy Mustang que se sorprendió de verlo.

-¿Alphonse? ha sido mucho tiempo, pensé que no te vería por aquí en estos días

-Coronel, me alegra verlo, ha recuperado su visión.

-Es algo que me causa problemas con Edward a menudo, no le agradan mis métodos, pero es bueno verte.

-¿Cómo fue que la teniente lo dejó venir?

-Riza me acompaña, además, dentro de unos meses seré nombrado Fürer, así que podría decirse que estoy disfrutando mis últimos días sin trabajo ¿Y tú? ¿Ya has visto todo el mundo?

-He recorrido gran parte, conocí a muchas personas y ayude a otras, justo como papá.

-¿Y encontraste a alguna especial?

-¿Especial? Creo que por ahora no estoy buscando eso, y usted ¿Le ha comentado algo a la teniente?

-Eso es algo entre ella y yo, pero seamos observadores Alphonse ¿Crees que nos dejaríamos solos después de tantas cosas?

-Lo entiendo, por cierto, necesito ayuda y mi hermano parece no estar por aquí.

-Ha salido temprano, creo que fue a conocer Xing, acostumbra regresar justo para la hora de la comida, pero quizá hoy también haya ido a buscar un buen disfraz ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Considerando que llego tarde a la celebración y que hace mucho que no la veo, además de sumarle que no tengo ni idea de que ¿Qué debería regalarle a Mei? He venido muy apresuradamente, acabo de llegar prácticamente.

-Pues, espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje, respecto a tu pregunta…la princesa ha recibido muchos regalos, desde los más sencillos hasta los más costosos y escandalosos en estos días, y no lo digo por el elefante del príncipe Yao, pero si quieres mi opinión, alguien debería regalarle flores, no las ha recibido, aunque si lo que quieres es sorprenderla, podrías solo escribirle algunas palabras que salgan de tu corazón.

-Flores, es una buena idea, cuando estuve aquí antes, vi una poco conocida pero por ello con una gran idea, ahí siembran y cuidan las flores, y uno las elige, exactamente la forma, el tamaño y si está abierta o aun es un botón.

-Excelente, quizá podrías mostrármela y podría regalarle alguna a Riza.

-Lo siento coronel, será después, creo que iré de inmediato a ver las flores, no me agradaría verla esta noche con mis manos vacías.

-Alphonse…

Pero el joven alquimista ya corría por las escaleras, lejos del palacio, en busca de un regalo perfecto para su joven maestra y amiga.

Paso por las calles conocidas, la gente parecía recordarlo, pero no se detuvo a saludar, sentía que debía llegar a tiempo, algo bueno pasaría si se daba prisa. Finalmente se detuvo frente a un invernadero de cristal en medio de dos colinas, sonrió complacido sin saber porque, pero retrocedió unos pasos cuando un chico salió del lugar.

-Buenas tardes.

Se saludaron mutuamente y el muchacho siguió su camino, instantes después una mujer salió deprisa.

-Fai, no olvides…se fue, oh, adelante señor ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas tardes, lamento la hora, espero que no sea muy tarde.

-Claro que no señor, por favor, pase.

-Gracias, estoy buscando algo especial…

-Por este lado, solo permítame un momento- Coloco un letrero de "Cerrado" en la puerta – Ahora, mire.

/

* * *

Bien, es todo de momento, pero para el proximo prometo una serie de mal entendidos que arruinan la noche XP, confesiones extrañas y propuestas indecorosas (quiza no tanto asi), gracias a todos por leer, y por sus reviews, que son lo que me anima a actualizar.

Buho01, gracias, yo queria ser scout cuando niña, pero por donde vivo no hay muchos grupos.

hinathita: Hermoso es una palabra que me gusta mucho, gracias por usarla para describir este fanfic, tratare de subir otro capitulo pronto.

Y para el chico que no es Fai, Gracias por seguirme, personalmente no creo estar exagerando con mi descripcion de Fai, si lo conocieses verias la gran persona que es, y un gran amigo, por eso lo amo, espera a leer mas, espero poder plasmar un poco de su genialidad.

Para mi Taicho que no deja reviews solo mensajes en Facebook, pues mil gracias, te extraño, no pude verte el martes pero me imagino la cara que pusiste con tu regalo.

Sigan comentando por favor, gracias.

Besos.


	5. Regalo

Hola de nuevo!, disculpen el retraso, las musas de la inspiracion se fueron de vacaciones, luego mi mp3 se descompuso y me quedé sin musica, fue horrible...

Escribí esto poco a poco con lo que pude rescatar de la memoria USB, por que el archivo se daño (la baba de bebé es corrosiva), ojalá les agrade, espero actualizar en menos tiempo.

*/*

_Para mi Taicho, Eri-chan, Akio-chan, Nee-san y para ustedes por leer._

_Todos los personajes de FMA son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, yo escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento y por diversion._

* * *

Algunos minutos antes de las ocho estaba de regreso en casa, traía en las manos una armadura clásica de samurái en color verde olivo, la katana descansaba en una funda oscura, entró a casa y encendió la luz, se sorprendió de ver que no había nadie, no era muy común que su madre se retrasara tanto tiempo, subió a su aposento intentando pasar desapercibido y casi lo logra, pero momentáneamente es envestido por un montón de criados que le quitaron las cosas de las manos.

-Joven Fai, no debería estar cargando estas cosas, en un momento le prepararemos el baño, mientras nosotros llevaremos todo esto a sus aposentos.

-Yukio, no es necesario- Pero fue olímpicamente ignorado, y pronto se vio arrastrado por el hombre de unos cuarenta años.

-Joven Fai, nuestro deber es proporcionarle toda la comodidad posible, ahora por favor pase, en unos momentos Maki le indicara que el baño está listo.

-Yukio ¿Sabes Donde esta Oka-san?

-Apenas regresé del invernadero, estaba atendiendo a un cliente indeciso, espero que no demore, se alegrara de ver que ha decidido usar esa armadura., con su permiso.

Se quedo solo en la habitación, meditando un poco, no le había regalado nada a la princesa Mei, pero no estaba seguro de que cosa podría ser un buen regalo o una buena idea, sonrió ligeramente, sería un bueno si le demostraba que era capaz de reconocerla entre todos los nobles disfrazados en el palacio Yao, pero sería mejor si además le regalaba algo que aun no le hubiesen dado antes.

El llamado a la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Joven Fai, el baño está listo.

-Valla, Maki, eso fue rápido, pero de momento tendrás que disculparme, creo que primero iré a con Oka-san.

Dejó a la joven con cara de incomprensión, bajó las escaleras y velozmente cruzo la puerta, recorrió un disimulado sendero hasta llegar al invernadero, que tenía todas las luces encendidas, el cliente seguía ahí.

-…También es importante la edad de las flores señor, si regala un botón a una flor completamente abierta da un mensaje distinto.

-Esto es complicado, colores, formas, todo se vuelve diferente tan rápido.

-Le decía, los claveles significan nobleza, un poco de magia y mucha elegancia, si son rojos…

-Etto, gomen, creo que claveles no.

-De acuerdo ¿Le interesa alguna otra flor?

-Buenas noches a todos.

-Fai ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oka-san, pensé que te alegraría verme.

-Sí, hijo, pero es tarde.

-Hay tiempo, así que por qué no ayudamos al caballero con su difícil decisión.

-¿Yo? No, no es necesario, quizá deba regalarle otra cosa, y regresar cuando tenga más tiempo.

-Vamos, aun hay tiempo, quizá mañana la flor perfecta para que regale ya no esté así que ¿Por qué retrasarlo?

-Gracias.

Un vestido que en palabras de Winry me hacía ver como una princesa de cuentos donde hay hadas y magia, azul oscuro con detalles centrales en negro, para resaltar el color de mi piel según la teniente, a mí, particularmente me asustaba el corsé tan ajustado y con un escote que aunque pequeño seguía sin convencerme, pero debía admitirlo, las mangas me encantaban, lo mismo las siluetas de hojas de árboles bordadas finamente en color plateado.

Era hora del gran evento, me coloqué un antifaz plateado, adornado con pedrería azul y negra, bajé por una escalera que llevaba al jardín, estaba lleno de invitados que hablaban tranquilos entre sí, algunas mujeres habían vestido con kimonos tradicionales y exageradamente finos, otras llevaban vestidos de un estilo parecido al mío, por su parte los caballeros tenían distintos estilos, seguramente sacaron la idea de algún país que visitaron, y algunos incluso tenían ropas militares, cada uno con un antifaz o algo que pudiera ocultar su rostro.

Winry opto por un vestido también con corsé, pero la falda era mucho más corta, en color vino y negro con algunos vivos dorados y la teniente llevaba un kimono rosado con bordados dorados y blancos, las acompañaban el coronel y Edward, que vestían similar.

-En otros tiempos, quizá como cien años, así se vestían los nobles cuando asistían a una fiesta en el palacio real, me pareció buena idea no perder la buena costumbre y Edward que no tenía creatividad para un disfraz me secundó.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo en ropa, pero si te molesta mi falta de creatividad, Mustang, la próxima vez podrías transmutar tu propia ropa.

-Ed, baja la voz, podrían identificar a Mei.

-¿Cómo? ¿Se oculta de alguien? ¿En una fiesta de disfraces? ¿Qué no todos nos quitaremos la máscara a media noche? y ¿Winry porque tu vestido es tan corto?

-Perfecto, vas a hacer que nos descubran a todos.

-Acero, creo que esta es una conversación privada, así que llevaremos a la princesa lejos de tu "pequeño" ataque de ira.

El rostro de Edward se volvió de un rojo intenso, me alejé de ahí lo más pronto que pude, recordé que sus rabietas son exageradas y llama demasiado la atención, me escabullí rápidamente a un jardín trasero, camine despacio, sintiendo el aire fresco, el olor de las flores, las gotitas de agua que salpicaban de la fuente, viendo la luna llena brillar en su más hermoso esplendor, acompañada de estrellas que realzaban su brillo, cobijadas en momentos por nubes de algodón oscuro. Pese a estar sola, me sentí tranquila, fue hermoso, mágico, esa sensación de ser uno con el mundo pero ahora sin estar realizando alguna transmutación.

Un abrigo depositado con cuidado sobre mis hombros me sacó de la ensoñación, confusa volteé a ver quién estaba conmigo, al principio, era solo una silueta oscura, después se aclaro y vi una sonrisa amable acompañada de una mirada divertida, vagamente escondidas entre una armadura de samurái.

-Es una hermosa noche, princesa.

-Fai -sama

¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Cómo fue que no lo sentí? Estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, trayendo paz consigo y esparciéndola a quien lo rodeara…Un momento ¡Se suponía que no debía encontrarme!...No podía ser cierto, me distraje tanto en contemplar la luna que olvidé buscarlo y eso solo significaba una cosa…!yo perdí¡

-Pienso que sería mejor entrar al palacio, pese a ser una hermosa noche, no me agradaría que alguno de los dos se enfermara, además…pronto será media noche.

-Caro…

Regresamos al salón del palacio, aunque tenía la extraña sensación de que me estaban observando, negué levemente, quizá fuera la paranoia de la fiesta.

/

El chico estaba feliz con su regalo, una pecera con algunas plantas ornamentales que según las palabras del muchacho, vivirían en simbiosis con los peces y por muchos años., quizá era más como emoción por ver la cara de Mei, ella amaba la naturaleza, algo que tenían en común.

No la encontró en el salón., en realidad entre tantos disfraces quizá no la hubiese reconocido, pero estaba seguro de lo contrario. Optó por salir a los jardines, era una bella noche, más ideal para contemplar la luna que para estar en un baile –O para contemplar la luna después del baile- pensó. Caminó con mucho cuidado por los andadores rodeados de árboles y estaba comenzando a considerar en regresar al salón principal cuando encontró una silueta sentada junto al pequeño estanque, se acercó sigilosamente y estaba por hablar cuando otra figura se abalanzó sobre esta.

Estaba anonadado, observó como la figura pequeña era literalmente devorada por los labios de la otra, como recorrían suavemente sus rostros y se miraban por momentos para volver a besarse. Los colores subieron a su rostro, sabía que no debía estar ahí, pese a no ser su intención., así que cuando una mano traviesa recorrió la espalda cubierta de tela rosada y continuo descendiendo poco a poco, emprendió la huida. Rápidamente regresó al sendero, pero piso una ramita que crujió, después tropezó con una piedra escuchó como aquellas figuras se separaban bruscamente.

-¿Quién está ahi?

Lo único que pensó fue que moriría calcinado, sintió el terror helar sus venas al reconocer la voz del coronel Mustang. Escuchó como el arma de la teniente estaba lista a dispara y los pasos de ambos aproximándose cautelosamente.

-Alphonse

-Co…co…coronel, lo siento, yo…estaba buscando a Mei, no la vi en el salón y…pensé que estaría en los jardines…no fue mi intensión…de verdad.

-¿Eso es para ella?

-Sí.

-Son hermosas

-¿De verdad cree que le gusten?

-Sí, la vi en la fuente, estaba sola, date prisa o si no la perderás de nuevo.

Se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la fuente, aminoró el paso al acercarse, despejó su mente de las escenas vistas anteriormente. El sonido del agua en la fuente se dejó escuchar, estaba por salir al encuentro de Mei cuando otra figura, una armadura de Samurái, se acercó con sigilo y se sentó junto a la princesa. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, luego el chico se levantó y colocó un abrigo sobre los hombros de Mei., intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego fueron del brazo hacia el salón.

Alphonse no sabría explicar las sensaciones tan contradictorias que lo envolvieron en esos minutos. Se sintió fascinado al ver a Mei tan ensimismada con la luna, después se molestó de que ese chico llegara de improviso, estaba seguro de que no dejó a Mei seguir disfrutando la tranquilidad de la noche ¿Quién se creía él para arruinarle la noche a la princesa?, al final estaba más que furico por que "había incomodado a su amiga al punto de desear irse del lugar" y encima de eso no había podido entregarle la flores.

Finalmente decidió regresar a su aposento, si volvía a ver a ese tipo, seguro le reclamaría, pero no deseaba armar un espectáculo, habían sido demasiadas emocione para una noche, lo mejor sería esperar a que todo terminara para ver a Mei y darle su regalo.

-Te digo que uses mi saco

-Pues yo te digo que no lo necesito

-Pero ¿No entiendes? No me agrada ese vestido.

-Como que no te agrada ¿Insinúas que me veo mal?

-No, es solo…que te ves demasiado bien

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Winry? ¿Hermano?

-¡Alphonse!

Esa ruidosa discusión parecía llevar buen tiempo, pues no había nadie más en la terraza., ambos jóvenes corrieron hacia Al y lo abrazaron, por su parte el joven alquimista se preguntó qué tan larga le sería la noche con todas las emociones vividas y las que faltaban.

/

Media noche, Fai me invitó a bailar una pieza antes de quitarme el antifaz. Si, de ahora en más le llamaría simplemente Fai, pero no me sentí incomoda con ello, al contrario, me pareció agradable. El resto de la velada le concedí a Ling un par de piezas y también a algunos caballeros que se acercaron a invitarme. Al parecer fue un éxito, todos se divirtieron, excepto Edward que miraba con demasiado odio a todo aquel que le dirigiese miradas coquetas a Winry. Del coronel y Riza no volví a saber nada hasta la mañana siguiente, y para ser honestos, no deseaba enterarme.

Llegó la hora de cerrar el baile, Ling planeo fuegos artificiales muy hermosos y después todos los invitados se despidieron. Con modales muy respetuosos Fai se despidió de todos, luego se adentró en la oscura noche para volver a casa.

Regresé a la fuente, el viento soplaba pero no sentí frio, entonces me percaté de que aun tenía puesto el abrigo de Fai., ni hablar de lo apenada que estaba, la noche era quizá fría y el estaba camino a casa resintiendo el clima.

-Mei…

Esa voz…esa voz me era tan familiar, protagonizaba mis sueños para tornarlos pesadillas y era el detonante a todas mis fantasías. Me tensé al momento, pensando en no hacerme ilusiones de nuevo, por lo general escuchaba esa palabra en ese tono, pero al voltear nunca había nadie y todo era producto de mi sádica imaginación.

-Mei…

Llamó de nuevo, pero no podía ser que él estuviese aquí, ahora.

-Mei…

No pude soportarlo, me arriesgue a que mi mente jugase de nuevo conmigo, pero esta vez no fue una alucinación, estaba ahí…

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Las nubes debieron cubrir a la luna, el infierno debió congelarse y el aire debió agotarse por que una vez más se que perdí el control y caí lentamente mientras a mi paso todo se oscurecía.

* * *

/*/

* * *

De momento es todo, ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado.

Espero sus comentarios y críticas.

Besos.


End file.
